Honest Trailer - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse 'is the 13th episode in 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Brett Weiner,''' Andy Signore,' Michael Busch '''and' Gina Ippolito.' '''It was narrated by 'Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2010 supernatural romance film The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. It was published on November 16, 2012, to coincide with the theatrical release of the fourth film in the Twilight Saga, 'Breaking Dawn Part 2. It is 3 minutes and 8 seconds long. In the years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 5.9 million times. Watch Honest Trailer - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse on YouTube "It's lazy, even by ''Twilight standards." '''~ Honest Trailers - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Script From the blockbuster franchise that all intelligent people avoid comes the most forgettable Twilight movie yet: Twilight: Eclipse. Witness the continuation of one of the most forced love triangles in film history, where this shirtless guy (Jacob) is clearly a third wheel, because she (Bella) told him in previous movies, and in this movie, that she will always choose Shovel Face (Edward). But that won't stop her from leading him on just so they can continue to sell Team Jacob T-shirts and pad the running time with three-way stares (shows clips of Jacob, Bella, and Edward staring as '"Great Ambition"' plays). Prepare yourself for two hours of filler, like laying in bed, walking around outside, villains standing around doing nothing, and pointless flashbacks for minor characters. A movie so gay, it has groups of shirtless boys, Shovel Face refusing sex, and the tent scene out of Brokeback Mountain (shows Jacob and Edward in a tent). An actress so terrible, she speaks with weird long pauses (shows clips of Bella pausing while speaking) and, three movies in, still has the same dumb expression. Is every director afraid to tell her to close her mouth? A final battle so unfulfilling, it's built up an entire movie, but is over in about a minute and doesn't have any impact on the overall saga. A film so bland -- (shows Edward and Bella lying in bed) oh, no, this again -- even we're running out of things to be honest about. Twilight: Eclipse. It's lazy, even by Twilight standards. Trivia * Stares is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailer for all films in the Twilight Saga including Twilight, New Moon ''and ''Breaking Dawn.'' * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other YA book-to-film adaptations including ''The Hunger Games,''' Divergent, The Maze Runner ''and 'The Fault in Our Stars. * In 2019, the Screen Junkies team produced a shot documentary about the Twilight fandom as part of their Fandom Uncovered web series. The documentary took a much more positive view of the fandom. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ''has an 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant said the video was "funny," and that Screen Junkies "basically point out every ridiculous aspect of the films that we all love to hate." Production Credits Series Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Brett Weiner, Andy Signore, Michael Busch & Gina Ippolito Edited by Brett Weiner Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell External links * 'Honest Trailer For ‘Twilight: Eclipse’ (VIDEO) '- Huffington Post article * 'Honest Trailers – Twilight 3: Eclipse ' - Punchbaby article * 'Funny Honest Trailer for the TWILIGHT Films '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Twilight Category:YA Category:Romance Category:2010s Category:Supernatural Category:Franchises Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 1 Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Lionsgate